This disclosure relates generally to a mounting bracket for mounting a shade, such as, for example, a sunshade.
It is well known in the art to secure in a side-by-side manner a plurality of sunshades to a plurality of wall mullions to shield sunlight from passing through windows of a building or other structure. The sunshades typically are positioned outside the building or other structure. The windows are often disposed in a side-by-side manner and each sunshade is associated with a respective window. The sunshades and the structure securing the sunshades to the wall mullion often present difficulties, however, when individual windows need to be removed, replaced or otherwise repaired or serviced.